


Teen Idle

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Basketball Player Brock, Branjie, Brooke Lynn Hytes - Freeform, Cheerleader Jose, Coming Out, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo - Freeform, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: This Fic is based on the song “Teen Idle" by Marina and The Diamonds. Its some deep shit, just read it bitchh
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Jose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet tha boys,Bitch!! *tongue pop

Brock makes another shot and his teammate initiates their hand shake then the tall boy walks over to the bench to get a drink.

He looks up to see the cheerleaders on the opposite side of the gym with their phones out recording videos and yelling, as two boys run down the mats rounding off then doing front flips. 

"You betta werk Florida!" Yvie yells and the shorter boy continues flipping down the entire mat as the other one gives up after six. Brock was impressed with the stamina, he had never seen someone do that many.

The boy hits the end of the mat landing perfectly then turns around with a hand on his hip, easily sliding into a perfect split "Still think you better than me, Giovanni? Eat it bitch" 

Brock almost chokes on his gatorade when he hears the loud, raspy voice come from the small boy. He was expecting something much softer to match his looks, but in a way his voice fit him perfectly. 

The entire team screams and cheers loudly, then Giovanni nods his head accepting the defeat, he puts a hand out helping the tan boy up. 

"Oh y’all we got us a real competitive bitch, welcome to the squad, Tampa" the entire team surrounds him and cheers loudly. 

He was easily the most handsome boy Brock ever laid eyes on, He must’ve been the new kid everyone on the team was talking about, it wasn’t nice things but he definitely had Brock’s attention. 

He was tan, dark perfectly styled hair, deep dimples, full lips, high cheekbones and his face was just pure perfection. 

His attention on Jose was broken when his teammate Jared stood in front of him, then sat down. 

"Are you staring at him? Be careful He’s sweet as hell, like how is it possible to be that gay. They needa get on with this fag- Brock stopped him from continuing the homophobic slur by speaking up

"Nah, Man. I just dazed out, Plus don’t be weird, You know Im hooking up with Roxy" Brock never came out to anyone, he knew if he wanted to be someone in high school there was no way he could come out now. 

"True, I heard. How is it goin with y’all?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the final bell rings everyone rushes into the hallway to go home, Brock looks around hoping to see him again, and just to his luck he found him about to open his locker then spots all his team mates standing behind the short boy. 

After the dark haired boy hit the last number of his combination, a copious amount of condoms and a couple of papers that said HIV on it falls to his feet and the entire hallway went silent. He softly chuckles then turns around looking up at the team who were all recording on Snapchat and Instagram live. 

" You hoes must really be that bored, that you went outta your way to break into my locker and supply me with a year supply of condoms. Thank you baby " he gives them an air kiss then turns back around.

"Yo, you’re mad weird. Who even told you to come here faggot? Go back to fucking Mexico " 

The tallest boy Anthony says, the shorter boy takes off his jacket and runs over to him, hitting the boy right in jaw instantly knocking him out, the rest of the team tried to jump the boy until he started hitting them one by one. Brock was surprised how easily the short boy handled himself. 

The whole hallway filled with screams, cheers and other people trying to jump in until the entire staff of school security came and broke it up. 

"I got one last thing to say to all of you "My name ain’t faggot, nor is it that gay kid.. " they pull him into the office, as the nurse checks on an unconscious Anthony. 

Brock sits in the main office next to the short boy, who was icing his knuckles he doesn’t know why, but he’s so nervous , the Latino finally breaks the silence "You ain’t wanna join in on the fun? you’re the only one I didn’t see" he says looking at Brock’s basketball hoodie with his number on it 

"That was just fucking lame, plus I believe in a fair fight, I honestly thought you were going to lose" the boy laughs shaking his head. 

"That’s where you’re wrong gringo, Just cause Im gay as hell dont mean I can’t fight. I’m Jose by the way" he extends his good hand out to Brock. He firmly takes it nodding his head smiling.

"My name is Brock, I think its cool how you stood up for yourself and didn’t take their shit. By the way You have a nice right hook, dude"

"Thanks, oh wow I finally met a basketball player who isn’t a complete dick"They both bust out laughing, until the vice principal gives them a warning look

"Jose you should be notifying your guardian that you’re suspended for a week, And same for you Brock" 

" No need, Im eighteen And for What? If I had something to do with it, I wouldn’t be sitting right next to him"

"Brock, we know you’re the only one who didn’t swing, but the entire team is suspended inevitably, just be lucky your name isn’t on that investigation sheet. I can promise you, you rather just take the suspension "

The doe eyed boy looks up at her then back down at the phone taking a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

It rings and his mother picks up on the first ring, Brock knows he shouldn’t be listening to his call but its hard not to when he’s sitting directly next to him.

"Hey baby, what’s up? "

"Ma, I just got suspended"

"JOSE! What happened? We talked about getting angry over small st- he cuts her off quickly as tears welled up in his brown eyes. Brock thinks about if it’s weird that he wanted to hug him. 

"Anabelle, they filled my locker with condoms and papers that said HIV and called me a fag in the middle of the hallway. They been fucking with me ever since we moved here.. You expect me to just let that shit go" his voices cracks as a vein pops out of his neck.

" They did what!? Mijo, Im so sorry. Please calm down Im gonna handle it. I love you baby , but I have to get back to work" he quickly wipes a falling tear away then rolls his eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hell nah, this was a fresh coat of mascara. Im a mess. I need some wings" Brock laughs then pats his back, rubbing a comforting hand there. 

"Today sucks, I just realized I have no ride now"

" I can bring you if you want? No pressure, just kinda a thanks for not trying to jump me " Jose pulls out his keys from the pocket of his sweats, Brock shakes his head at first declining, Jose sucks his teeth.

"You sure, you don’t mind?"

" It’s pouring outside, of course I don’t mind. Fuck this, Im hungry, lets go" Jose says picking up his red backpack. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you’re from Tampa, why’d you move if you don’t mind answe- the Latino puts down a wing, then clears his throat, then exhales loudly 

"We moved here to Cold ass Canada cause of her job and my stepdad lives here too, so that was the icing on the cake" 

"Its not that cold, and you’ll eventually get used to the school. Its not that bad" Brock sipped at his vanilla milkshake then shakes his head.

Jose drinks his pink lemonade and laughs " Yeah it is, Im from Florida anything under fifty degrees is freezing. Plus Its hard as fuck being the new gay kid, you have no idea " 

"Actually I do" Brock cheeks heat up and Jose’s mouth hangs open a little bit, he sits in confusion for a moment then says oh winking at him. Jose quickly put the pieces together. 

He smiles and leans in " I knew it, So you DL, huh ? "

"Whats that? " 

" It means You’re not out, But you’re gay on the down low. So none of Your boys know you gay? " 

"Nope, and I feel terrible for using a girl named Roxy as a cover up" 

"Damn Brock, that’s crazy. This is like confession hour, anything else you wanna tell me, boo ? "Jose says giggling.

"I do Ballet" he covers his face then starts cackling , this is the most fun Brock has ever had in a long time, he feels free and like he can be himself. Jose gasps and busted out laughing again

"Cmon twinkle toes!"

"Jose what did you mean when you said you knew I was gay? "

"Baby, I felt you staring me down the entire practice. Either you wanna fuck or fight, and you looked way too calm to wanna fight. "

"So I wanna fuck you?"Brock teases staring in his brown eyes. Jose blushes a bit then purses his shiny lips and shrugs his shoulders shyly. 

"That’s for you to decide, baby"Jose blinks his long lashes at him and smiles, The blonde already absolutely adored Jose and everything he did, from his facial expressions, his personality, and the looks were a bonus. Jose was like the fresh breath of air, the blonde didn’t know he needed. Brock looks at him and grins, he finally looks down at the time on his phone. 

"Oh shit, We gotta go. My Mom is gonna kill me "

"Alright, ask for the check"

The ride to Brock’s house was basically just Jose horribly singing Sweet Caroline as Brock encouraged him, when they pull up to the big tan house, the Latino turns to him smiling 

"Yeah, this is it"

"It’s been real. I had fun, wait what’s your number?"Brock takes Jose’s phone and puts in his number. They lean in and hug for a second before parting  
separate ways again. 

The blonde gets out of the car waving as the shorter boy watches him go inside, He turns back around on his heel and Jose rolls down the window. Brock doesn’t know what he’s doing but it feels good. He feels so alive when he’s with him, and he almost doesn’t want the night to end just yet. 

"You forgot someth- He’s cut off by Brock grabbing a fistful of his shirt passionately kissing him. He breathlessly pulled away and smiles at the Latino who’s grinning too. 

"Well damn, Good night Brock"

"Good Night Jose"


	2. The Way That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first game of the season and shit definitely hits the fan, find out what happens bitchh

Jose checks in the mirror for the millionth time that afternoon, Brock was coming over to chill today and nervous was an understatement. The two boys grew closer and closer every single day since they met. Brock describes his time with Jose as the best three months of his life.

Everything had to be perfect, even though he knew Brock probably wouldn’t pay attention to absolutely everything. He hummed along to "Right now" by Rihanna while brushing white fur off the bed. 

Jose’s inner thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock at his room door, he quickly turns down the music 

"Yes Ma? "

"Mijo, your friend Brock is here. "

The Latino checks in the mirror one last time before finally opening the door, and is now face to face with Brock and his mother. 

"Thank you Anabelle"

"Of course, Brock. if you guys need anything let me know "

"Thanks Mom, We’re just gonna be doing our homework "

"Aww Papi, you look so handsome. Whats the occasion? " Jose mentally wants to curse her out, but all he could do in real life is laugh awkwardly. She closes the door, making her way down the steps. 

"Okay first, Your mom looks like she’d have JLo asking for her autograph. You two are literally twins, she’s so gorgeous. I thought she was your sister at the door " 

"Everyone does"Jose says laughing and sitting back on his big bed. He pats an empty spot on the bed Brock walks over plopping down right next to him. 

"How old is she? Wait better question,how many kids has she had?” 

"I don’t even know her age, and I have two brothers and of course Im the youngest. So three"

"And apparently your mom’s favorite too, all I see is photos of you and a few of your brothers, you cheered even when you were younger? "

"Yup, and dance team too" 

"Impressive. Well that explains all those trophies,what type of dance? "

"Hip-Hop"

"Cool, Wait you’re Puerto Rican? ”Brock asks looking at the flag above his desk and the frog cup filled with pens that sat next to his mac book. 

"Yup, Ignore that asshole, he was telling everyone Im Mexican. "

"Sorry about all the questions, I think he’s racist, to be honest"Brock adds then Jose looks at him in concern knowing something was off. 

"B, why are you acting all weird? Did something happen at school earlier? " 

"Weird? Im good, just a little tired from Practice" Brock lied. Jose squints his eyes moving closer. Their faces are just inches apart and the Puerto rican nods "I don’t buy it, is this about the kiss? " 

He finally nods, giving in and Jose looks at him then rolls his eyes "You kissed me first, but I- Brock cuts him off by finally blurting out 

"I dont know if Im a top or bottom?"Jose snickers as the taller boy’s face turns a light shade of red. He finally taps Brock when he’s done laughing, The blonde rolls his eyes.

"You like to give or receive? and If you wanna be a real freak bitch, you like both" the tan boy says raising his perfect brows. 

"I don’t know, all of this is new and overwhelming to me. Not being gay but figuring myself out. I never even did it with a guy" he deeply exhales

"Hey, chill. Obviously Im gonna help, think of me as like your lil gay ass fairy godmother or some shit" They both laugh and look at each other. 

"How do we figure it out though ? "

"By trying it " Jose pushes Brock back on the soft bed, he takes his red flannel off and then his white t shirt followed. The Latino sits on his lap straddling him,Brock stares at the Sphinx cat tattoo on his chest, almost wanting to lick it and the tan boy feels something rise straight up then bites his lip grinding down on purpose 

"Oou Someone’s excited" 

He pins Brock’s arms above his head and starts nipping at his neck. The Canadian picks him up, flipping them over so Jose was on his back. Brock sucks at the skin of his neck and starts unbuckling the shorter boy’s jeans, he interrupts him in a low voice

"Boo wait, I don’t want this to go too far yet. Luckily what I can tell you is so far you’re either verse or a top. But Im leaning towards top"

" Is that a good thing?"Brock asks still hovering over Jose’s body breathing heavy. The dark haired boy chuckles then leans up pecking at his lips and smirks.

"Yeah, you kinda got bragging rights in the gay world " Jose almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a loud meow come from under bed, the small white ball of fluff prances out then looks up at the bed, meowing once again. 

"Shit, Thacks you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were downstairs "

"Oh my god! You have a himmy! "Brock gets off of the bed,bending down to meet the cat. Jose nods his head then sits up, his heart flutters at the scene of Brock playing with Thackery.

"Brock, Meet Thackery Binx. It’s a boy"The blonde gasps scooping the feline up in his arms, and cuddling him to his chest while booping his little nose. 

"Jose, I love his name. And I love Hocus Pocus. He’s adorable " 

"How’d you know he was a Himalayan Persian? "

"I have two cats, Henry and Apollo. Jose, I also came today because I wanted to tell you something serious” Jose’s heart starts thumping in his chest then he nods sitting on the bed, Brock sits next to him letting Thackery run back underneath the bed again.

"Im listening"

"Jose, The past three months have been absolutely amazing, you’re like the piece I didn’t know I needed. I wanted to tell you, I really like you and Will you be my boyfrie-" the shorter boy jumps on top of Brock knocking him over, and kissing his lips. 

"I like you too, and Hell yeah I’ll be your boyfriend " 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later its the first game of of the season , While stretching his legs Jose checks his phone again, blushing at the text Brock just sent him. 

Brock: " Your makeup looks so good, papi" 

Jose: Thank you baby, meet me under the big bleachers on the old soccer field? 

Brock: of course, be there in a few.

Moments later Jose jumps at feeling of someone hugging him from behind, then he turns around to see its his boyfriend, the short boy jumps into his arms attacking his lips. 

They make out for a few minutes until Jose notices his boyfriend was hard. The Latino gets on his knees and Brock’s breath hitches in his throat, he gently pulls down his shorts then quickly takes him in his mouth,slurping and sucking the blonde groans loudly. 

"Shit..you’re packing, whiteboy" he quickly says before continuing. Jose is already giving him the best blow job he has ever had in his life. 

At first he gags due to Brock’s size, but got the hang of it now, easily deep throating. Just as the shorter boy is about to jerk him off, The taller boy whispers "I wanna fuck you" pulling off Jose’s underwear and pants as his dick sprang free. 

Brock is surprised at his boyfriend’s size, despite being short what was twitching between his legs definitely made up for his height. Jose pulls out a bottle of Rush, quickly inhaling three times in each nostril, the Latino boy sways to the side as the head rush sneaks up on him. 

"You must love poppers, papi " 

"It gets the nerves relaxed, that's why. When I top you you’ll see why, poppers are an essential "

"No in hell are you topping me, yours is so thick. Also wasn’t expecting your dick to be this big either fully hard"Brock says. 

Jose pulls the mini travel sized lube out of his pocket, passing it to Brock. He pours a generous amount on Jose’s hole as he bends over then sticks then fingers inside to make it wider, after a few pumps, Brock pours some into his hole as well. 

He easily picks Jose up then jams into him fast, The blond grunts at the tight, warm sensation as the dark hair boy moans as well. He strokes harder than before each time, Brock is kind of embarrassed because he’s already about to release. 

"I got a pep rally later, wait a second baby"

Jose notices his boyfriend’s facial expression, then jumps down out of his arms, quickly grabbing his boyfriend’s dick stroking with the perfect amount of pressure, He climaxes in the tan boy’s hand breathing heavily. 

He cups Jose’s face kissing his lips, and just as he’s about to get on his knees to return the favor, Brock’s heart drops to his ass when he suddenly hears his teammate Isaiah call out

"Yo Brock, stop playing. Coach is looking for you, I know you out here cause they said they saw you come up here" The tall boy pulls his pants back up then gingerly kisses Jose’s cheek and walks out from underneath the bleachers. 

"Yo"

"We can’t start without the Captain, what’s going on? "

"I had an important call and needed privacy"

"Yeah right, what girl you got over there?"

"Nobody Zay, cmon bro"

" Damnn Roxy aint have enough? We heard y’all in the bathroom yesterday at the kickback" Jose bites on his lip trying to stop himself from crying, but the tears betray him and fall anyway. They walk off the field laughing then Jose sniffles as his heart feels like its been shattered into a million pieces. 

Brock told Jose that he was going to go work out, not only did he lie to him, he already cheated on him, he understood he wasn’t out yet and was acting straight but he didn’t have to sleep with her. 

Jose feels like he’s on fire when he walks inside. When he’s finally back at the gym, he immediately spots Brock going up for a lay up shot then he runs in front of him. 

With all the adrenaline and anger without thinking, He quickly knees Brock in the balls then socks him in the nose. His teammates are about to jump in until Jared calls them off telling the group to not to interfere yet 

The tall boy wipes some blood from his nose, then punches Jose back in the jaw. The cheerleaders run over to pull him away as Jose tries to attack him again, Kameron holds him back. 

"You even hit like a fucking bitch”

"I dont even know who you are, what the fuck man? "

Jared shrugs his shoulders and looks at Jose "He said he don’t even know you, bro.. Yo stop with the weirdo shit already " 

"You got me fucked up, Brock. I can deal with you ignoring me and acting like you don’t know who I am but what you ain’t gonna do is cheat on me, bitch " 

"What are you talking about? Im not fucking gay" 

"You were gay three days ago when I was riding your dick. And twenty five minutes ago when you fucked me by the old bleachers 

"I don’t know even know you, You’ve been obsessed ever since I said hey once. Dude, I don’t know if it’s from all the coke you probably sniff, but whatever you think is going on in your fucked up ass head isn’t real, faggot" 

Jared speaks up saying”Yo Brock, Mexico thinks you’re his boyfriend or something. ” he says laughing then helping him up of the floor, and The blonde laughs along too

The whole basketball team starts cracking up, looking at Jose and Brock’s argument, tears welt up in the Latino’s eyes as he balls his hand up into a fist

"Brock, If you don’t take it back by the time I walk out of this gym, We’re done and Im dead to you."

"Dont waste your time, bye fag. I don’t even know you, Bro" Jose thinks its terrifying how he can just act like a completely different person from the boyfriend who used to give him piggy back rides when his feet hurt, the boyfriend who would massage his calves, the boyfriend who was his safe place and his best friend. 

Jose rushes out of the gym then into the locker room to find his bag, he digs deep into his bag trying to find a blade. He just settles with a box cutter from Home Depot, He hasn’t cut in years but he was over it and needed to forget about everything. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘦  
𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦  
𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦  
𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘭

He pulls it out and immediately began slicing the skin on his wrist multiple times until tears fog up his vision and all he sees is red pouring out of his left wrist. He falls to the floor and starts hyperventilating , gasping for air until he hears a devastated voice fade in and out crying. 

"Gio call the fucking ambulance” 

Its Akeria running over to him in just her bra, her uniform shirt was on Jose’s wrist trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Jose, I got you. Look at me, you’re okay"she sobs then looks down at the tied up shirt soaked with blood.

"Get me another fucking towel! Jose keep your eyes open"

"They’re coming down the steps right now"Kameron yells. The principal makes a lockdown emergency announcement to clear the hallways

"Promise me after this, you gonna leave him alone. I know that was your man, but you deserve better"

"Kiki, I love him still" as more tears come down his face, he closes his eyes wishing he could just disappear Until he cant see anything anymore.


	3. Love without Tragedy

The principal makes an announcement on the loud speaker that the game is canceled. Brock looks through the window and it feels like his entire world shatters right in front of him , when he sees them rushing Jose out of the other locker room, and in front of the elevator. 

The lady holding the ventilator yells "We need to be upstairs in the next four minutes or we’re gonna lose him.. He lost a lot of blood" 

The small boy limply laid there, looking even tinier than usual on the gurney. A tear falls from Brock’s eye as he slides down the door, he starts sobbing then the entire team turns to him

"Brock you good, bro? "The blonde shakes his head no then began to hyperventilate heavily, Jared walks over to him then puts a supportive hand on his back trying to calm him down. 

"He’s my boyfriend" his teammate backs up then looks at him, then he helps Brock off the floor. The entire team looks over at them, watching the conversation unfold.

"You’re gay? So that means he was telling the truth all along. that’s real fucked up, dude " Brock is surprised he’s actually defending Jose, but he knows he’s right.

Isaiah asks "So why’d you act like you didnt know him though? "The whole team watches in awe and complete shock, Brock sniffles again

"To protect him from all of you, assholes"

"Protect him from us? You’re the one who hurt him. he’s about to bleed out and die cause of you. So get your stupid ass out there and get to that fucking hospital" Brock nods then clears his throat, before walking out, he stands on the bench

"Im fucking Gay and If you don’t like it, fuck you" Brock jumps down racing out of the door. The boys sit in silence nodding their heads, and most of them clap for him. 

The hallway almost looks unreal, like the gory set of a horror movie. Blood was smeared, there were a couple of puddles and shoe prints. The Janitor makes his way down with the mop bucket then gasps "Holy shit" the bald overweight man said out loud. 

The school security stops him before he can go any further, Brock quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket showing the guy a video of him and Jose from three days ago. 

"That kid on the stretcher is my boyfriend, please let me go" The security looks around to make sure nobody saw, he nods his head at Brock, letting him know it was okay for him to leave. 

He pulls out his phone to order a Lyft and is immediately in tears, when the lock screen of himself disappeared he sees the picture of Jose smiling as his wallpaper. 

********************

In the waiting room, Brock sees Jose’s mother along with his step father, The blonde took in her appearance. Her long dark hair wasn’t styled, she didn’t have any make up on, and she was wearing sweats, her eyes were red, swollen and watery, in her hand was a balled up tissue. Annabelle notices him walk in then calls him over.

"Honey, come here for a second"

"Yes?"

"I don’t know what you said to him but I will put this in the nicest way possible, I think its best if you two take some time apart, Brock"

"Not to be disrespectful but I think He can decide that himself "Brock bites his lip as hot tears roll down his face, the taller boy just wishes he could take every single thing he said to Jose back. Brock was absolutely disgusted with himself, he had flashes of the heartbroken look on his boyfriend’s face all over again. 

He wishes he could see his beautiful dimpled smile, hear his loud laugh, Go on a late night drive to the diner. Listen to his crazy Florida stories about who was a trick or a chicken head. Look at Jose when he fell asleep on his chest, Even watch his favorite movie “The Notebook" a million more times but what the blonde really wanted the most is to hold him, and to tell Jose how sorry he is and how much he loved him. 

"You guys are still young, if its meant to be, you take time apart and find each other later on. I don’t think Jose needs a boyfriend right now" 

"Im so sorry, Did they say anything?" 

" They rushed him into surgery. He went into Hypovolemic shock, Luckily they stabilized him. They stitched him up i guess and Jose is hooked up to a IV. 

"He’s okay, right?" Brock’s breathing becomes ragged. Tears fall from his green eyes, he wipes them, taking a deep breath then looks at Anabelle who’s nodding her head. 

" Yes, for now They’re giving him medicine and fluids.. but he’s in a coma for rest. thats the last thing we were told."

" They ran all the tests,right? "

" Yes of course"

"So he’s gonna be okay?"Brock asks hopeful to hear that he was so going to be just fine. Anabelle gives him a defeated look as her eyes began to water again. 

"We’re not sure yet, but he’s sleeping right now and that’s what’s best for him. I’ve been praying and hope he’s okay, that’s my baby "

"Would it be possible for me to see him? "

"Not yet, honey. We haven’t seen him yet either and I don’t think its a good idea to rush the process yet" 

"Oh okay, Im sorry"

"Its okay, I know you want to make sure he’s okay first,but you and I both know how he is. I just dont want Jose to lose his temper and then the hospital tries to pull some crazy stuff. Brock whatever happened between you two at the school, he may not remember "

“Thank you, I understand. I really appreciate the update Anabelle, I’ll just head out. Have a nice day " she takes his hand gently squeezing then rubs a comforting circle on it with the thumb. 

"Hey, look at me. The second he opens his eyes I’ll tell you. Go get some rest, honey "

Brock barely makes it out of the door before he’s crying again. He never pictured himself having to have that kind of conversation with his boyfriend’s mother. He pulls his phone out to order a Lyft back home then starts sobbing even harder, after a few minutes he pulls it together and finally orders it. 

*********************************

A few weeks later, Brock lazily lays in bed cuddling Apollo to his chest, while watching a video of Jose cheering. That’s all he’s been doing lately, He doesn’t remember the last time he actually got out of bed, besides having to eat and use the bathroom. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘨𝘶𝘵𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘬𝘦

He was even prescribed with antidepressants, but he hasn’t taken a single pill, Brock feels like he doesn’t deserve to get better. Not after what he did to Jose, he thought he deserved depression and didn’t want to live if he wasn’t with Jose.

As he laid there he reminisces about all the time they spent together, Brock exits out of his camera roll , then does something he instantly regrets, he calls Jose. He knows he obviously isn’t going to answer but he does this just to hear his voice. 

"Heyy, bitch it’s Jose. I cant come to the phone Im a busy ho, call back later. Love ya" the blonde giggles 

Brock shakes his head then starts crying again, he begins to choke on his tears while imagining his boyfriend next to him. He’s snapped out of his daydream when he hears his phone buzz, its Annabelle calling him. 

His palms start sweating, as his hands tremble. Brock’s heart beat speeds up and he nervously swipes to answer the call. 

"Hello, how are you? "

She’s whispering” Im better now, He’s up Brock, he’s okay. Just a little confused. I was so surprised when they said he asked for me" Brock actually smiles for the first time in almost a month, he sniffles then nods his head. 

"Can I c-"

"Yes, of course. you can come see him. He got himself ready, Right now he’s reading cards, and opening some get well soon baskets. But remember try to remain calm, if you start crying, it might scare him. He’s very emotional "

"Wait..Was he crying?"

"No, Angry. He bit one nurse and kicked another. They were telling him what to do apparently. Just mood swings ” she laughed. 

"You’re not gonna be there? "

"Sorry honey, i have to get to work in a few and you two need to talk alone anyways "

"Right, Has he asked about me? "

"Yeah, but I don’t think he remembers what happened. I hope you tell him, anyways he knows you’re coming. Room 513”

" I will, and Oh okay, great. I’ll be there in an hour” she says okay, ending the call. Brock is finally making his way to the shower, he almost gags when he raises his arm to grab a towel off the top shelf.

*********************

Brock adjusts his visitors sticker then makes sure his gift basket filled with Jose’s favorite snacks looks perfect. The bouquet of red roses looked absolutely beautiful, he knew Jose would love it.

As he walked off the elevator, he mentally prepares himself while reading off the room numbers, he finally finds it then he knocks on the door slowly opening it. Jose’s eyes widen at the site of his boyfriend standing there. Brock takes in all the ballons, flowers and baskets all over the room. 

Jose still had the same handsome face, he looks a lot smaller than Brock remembered. He was paler and thinner, it absolutely broke his heart seeing him like this.

"Hi big guy" he softly says walking over to him, the Latino smiles at the taller boy. Brock is fighting tears remembering what his mom said. He hands him the flowers and shows him the gift basket.

"Aww, that’s for me?"

"Of course, handsome"he smiles at his boyfriend’s adorable childlike facial expression. Jose raises a brow, then bites his lip, looking up at Brock.

The short boy stared at him and pulls the blonde into a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Brock almost moans but instead gives him a peck then pulls back breathlessly. 

" Baby, no"

"Kiss me, bitch. Why actin like You don’t wanna? 

" I will papi, and of course I do but wait we have to talk first. It’s really important "

"About how you a cheating ass hoe? And about how I almost died? Dont think I don’t remember. Let’s talk, boo"

"Oh shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT HERE WE GO AGAIN


	4. You Broke Me First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose and Brock finally talk.

They sat in absolute silence until the blonde noticed tears falling from Jose’s face, He sniffled a few times while silently sobbing. The blonde’s heart broke all over again when he saw how his boyfriend began hyperventilating, clutching his chest. 

Brock gently tries to wipe the tears away until the Latino almost yells "Don’t fucking touch me, just don’t touch me. Please" the taller boy jumps back quickly, flinching as if he touched a piping hot pan. 

"Jose, it was a mistake. I was drunk and was just trying to get them to believe I was straight. All of those words meant nothing, I was acting like a dick to get other people to believe we weren’t together " 

"You sure enough played that part real good, way too good. First, You fucked her at that party, right? Then in the gym You called me a faggot and a bunch of other bullshit, last time I checked you were on your knees sucking my dick two days before that.. so you’re a fag too or did you forget about that? "

"Jose, I do apologize, I don’t know what got into me. You don’t have to be so vulgar about it though, I know what I said and did is so fucked up and irreversible.That’s why I’m here trying to somewhat make it right"

"You wanna tell me how to act? Im the one who’s laid up in a dumbass hospital, I was in a coma, and almost fucking died. This is as raw as its gonna get, bitch. You know I don’t bite my tongue "

"Jo, I could barely even live with myself after seeing what happened to you. I even got prescribed antidepressants.. I didn’t take a single one because I didn’t want to be happy if it wasn’t with you. "

"Bullshit, welcome to the club. How the fuck do you think I felt? We haven’t known each other for longer than six months but my heart never deceives me. I loved you, and trusted you. " 

"And now you don’t? People make mistakes sometimes Jose. I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you" He cups the Latin boy’s face, Brock slowly leans in softly kissing him. Jose fiercely kisses back as tears fell from his eyes, he pulls away resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s,staring into his green eyes. 

"The most fucked up thing about all of this is how much I still love you. You acted like I was the delusional one when in reality its you" 

"Jose, I was just scared. You know how hard it is for me being the only gay kid on a team. Fake it until you make it, it just went too far after you punched me"

"Brock, I ain’t nobody’s little secret.. I’m tired of this little game you wanna play. I need time to think about everything, until then its over. " 

"What’s over? Baby, it doesn’t have to be like that" Brocks starts tearing up again as Jose runs a gentle hand over his face, then he places a strong hand under Brock’s chin making him look the Latino in the eyes. 

"You must’ve just thought you were going to bring me a gift basket and all was forgiven, huh? The last thing I told you before I walked out was Im dead to you, I was serious. Bye, Brock" Jose pulls away then lays back in bed.

The blonde’s eyes widen in complete and utter shock, he had never seen Jose be so cold. He started to breath heavy as he backed away, this entire thing really changed him. 

Brock didn’t know rather to be proud of him or sob until his eyes were swollen. He simply nodded and walked away as Jose mindlessly scrolled on his phone. 

When he got outside, he quickly called Annabelle as his heart violently thumped in his chest, he really just lost his best friend and boyfriend at the same time. Brock hands shook as he heard Annabelle’s voice say hello

"How did it go? You two talked? "

"We talked but we just broke up. This really changed him, he’s not the same. He’s cold, he told me to act like he’s dead to me" 

"I’m so sorry Brock, when Jose says that He’s usually very serious. Give him time and space, honey. Was he angry? "

"Not even a little bit, I honestly thought he was gonna kick my ass at first He cried but other than that, very soft spoken. "

"Oh wow, Brock if anything else happens let me know. My boss is coming, love ya, bye " he chuckles a little bit then the call ends. 

*****************************

Weeks later, there was a party at Naomi’s house. Brock and his teammates could practically hear the music all the way down the street. Watermelon Sugar blared through the loud speakers.

When they walked inside everyone immediately grabbed a red solo cup, then made their way to the backyard, where it was basically a strip show in the pool and jacuzzi . 

He looked around and luckily saw no sign of Jose anywhere, until Giovanni yells loudly as he sees the Latino walk out the house alongside Kameron who had an arm draped comfortably over Jose’s shoulder. Of course Jose was invited, everyone adored him. 

"Hey ho, you drunk already ain’t you? " Jose asked laughing at his teammate’s slurred speech. 

"Bitchh, you already know I had to pregame. Catch up Tampa" he said handing him and Kameron both a shot. 

Brock took in his appearance, he was tan again , perfect hair, innocent eyes and a face so gorgeous it was almost fucking stupid.

Zay poured himself some vodka then filled Brock’s "You’ll need this. Y’all still together? Cause if I didn’t know any better, they look really comfortable"

" We’re not together but I know Jose, and he loves too hard, there’s no way he already moved on. " He watches Jose as he fluttered his lashes up at Kameron then whispered something in his ear, Brock rolled his eyes then went back inside. 

***************************

Hours later, Brock can barely walk but feels like his bladder is going to explode if he doesn’t find a bathroom. When he finds a door that’s unlocked he opens it, then rushes inside only for it to be occupied by a moaning Jose bent over on the sink with Kameron’s face between his cheeks eagerly lapping at his center. 

He stood there with a hurt expression on his face as Kameron quickly pulled away, Jose pulled his pants up looking down at the other boy, then shoots his ex a deadly glare. 

"Fuck, Kam I thought you locked it”

"Wow, Jose it hasn’t even been a month and someone else is already eating your ass. You’re a fucking slut" 

"Brock, shut the fuck up, bitch dont be jealous.. Kam, baby I ain’t tell you to stop" he drunkly slurred then unzipped his pants, pulling down his black g string and Kameron kisses the soft tan skin then throws Jose’s leg up on the sink for more access, then he continued to lick him. The scene of another guy pleasuring Jose made him sick to his stomach. 

"Fuck, just like that" he threw his head back whining, making sure to make direct eye contact with the blonde, the Latino waved bye as tears rolled down Brock’s face. He quickly left the bathroom, slamming the door.

It was official, he didn’t know who this Jose was, the Jose he knew would’ve never did that to him, Brock knows what happened cant ever be reversed but what he doesn’t know is how Jose got ice cold. The blonde knew he was really hurt but he didn’t have to cope with it like this. 

Zay ran into Brock then realizes he’s crying, he pulls him into the walk in pantry "Bro, what happened? "

"You were right, they’re fucking. I accidentally walked in on it, but he kept going and made direct eye contact with me. I don’t even know who this version of Jose is. "

"Dude, Jose is just drunk and hurt, let him get all his anger out then in a few weeks, talk about everything and see what its gonna be from now on"

"Okay. I guess "

"I can tell you love him, but you’re taking this really hard. And from the look on his face in gym after y’all fought, he obviously really loves you too. " 

"I know, but every time I see his face. I feel this tight, almost crushing feeling in my chest and the pain that comes from it is indescribable" 

"It sounds like heartbreak to me, I know the feeling except it was in my stomach. "

"I think its only fair for me to feel this way, I broke his first" he began to shed more tears then Zay pulled him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCHH THIS IS MF DRAMATIC!! Dont be shy yall, comment what you think lmaooo


	5. Him & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it ho! This chapter is based off of the song Him & I by G- Eazy and Halsey.

A drunken shirtless Brock stumbles out of the house, making his way to the backyard. A random group sitting by the pool were pulling out their phones recording him and laughing. 

Kameron and Jose come back outside to get another drink, the shorter boy spots his ex boyfriend then shakes his head. 

"That’s the gay basketball player who was using Roxy and a cover up. Fucking pathetic " he says to the girl next to him while still recording. 

He’s walking around the pool with a bottle of Corona in his hand, the blonde stops in his tracks then looks at the boy. 

"What the hell did you just say? "Brock pushes him, daring the taller guy to repeat himself. The random guy clears his throat then looks back at his friends smiling and says loudly 

"I said you’re a fucking fag" Brock laughs then smacks the glass bottle over his head instantly knocking him out. His friends all sit in shock at what just happened, the music stops playing and gasps fill the backyard. 

The red haired girl pushes Brock, then the blonde falls into the pool, but he doesn’t come back up. Jose takes off his shirt and shoes. 

Kameron says "Your stitches Jose, be careful" he quickly hands his teammate his keys and phone.

"I dont care, he’s about to drown ”

The Latino runs as fast as his feet could carry him then pushes the thin girl out of the way. Naomi looks around wondering what’s happening along with everyone who watched in awe. 

"He cant fucking swim, Cunt" he quickly dives into the water, going underneath then tries to pull Brock out but struggles to hold him. Giovanni jumps in and helps him pull the blonde out. 

The paler boy looks at the Latino, then shakes his head. He feels his neck for a pulse and Jose bites his lip as tears run down his face. 

"Jose I know CPR, from health class. I got this. Let me try, if he’s unresponsive we need the ambulance "

"Alright, okay go ahead" 

The tan boy sniffles then angrily glares up at the girl with red hair “ Bitch you lucky I ain’t a girl. You mad your pussy ass boyfriend got laid out. Let me tell you something dont you ever in your fucking life touch my man again" 

“Im so sorry" 

" You better be .. Delete those fucking videos or I will personally come see each and every one of you"

Everyone watches in shock, She’s as white as a ghost by the time he’s done reading her , then she nods her head and turns to grab her bag to leave along with the rest of her friends. 

A loud gasp comes from Brock then he bends over coughing up water, he lets the air go into his lungs then he looks over at Jose who was wiping his eyes. 

"Jose, he’s awake" his big brown eyes widen then he moves closer to the blonde, his arms instantly pull Brock into a hug. He immediately reciprocates his embrace, realizing the sense of familiarity and mumbles into his chest.

"Im so hungry”

" Alright Let’s go B. Cmon get your drunk ass up. " Kameron walks over to Jose placing his shoes on the ground, then passes him his T-shirt and keys. On the way out Jose grabs two towels with his free hand.

"Thanks Kam, good night "

"Where are we going J? Can you even drive? " the blonde slurs, the Puerto Rican puts a strong arm around his waist, then Brock drapes an arm onto the shorter boy’s shoulder as he stumbles. 

" Im tipsy, not drunk. We’re gonna get Food, then were taking you home. " he pulls out the keys to his car. Brock’s eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees the red 2019 Lamborghini Aventador lights flicker. 

He gasps then covers his mouth " Papi, its so pretty. When the hell did you get this? How’d you pull this one off Richie Rich?"Jose laughs, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Apparently it was My step dad’s early birthday gift, At first I thought he was just playing with him. He’s the best " the butterfly doors fly up then Jose gets in and looks up at him. 

"You’re so sexy, I love you " the blonde mutters, then the dark haired boy lovingly rolled his eyes at his ex boyfriend’s drunkenness. 

"I love you too, but get in the damn car Twinkle toes. You know some white folks love to sue, home boy is still knocked put back there. Please, If you gotta throw up please tell me, okay? " 

He nods his head agreeing then sits down and sloppily puts his seatbelt on. NASA by Ariana Grande plays as they pulled off, the crisp night time air hits the blonde’s face. 

“Feel like Im gonna need a helmet, this is gonna be like GTA" 

**************************

After devouring his burger and fries, Brock finally makes eye contact with Jose who was just smiling at him. The Latino wasn’t used to seeing his ex boyfriend so drunk and confused, it was actually kinda cute.

" I thought i was about to fucking die. That pool is so deep, why did you jump in? "

" B, you so damn drunk you ain’t gon remember none of this. I would never let anything happen to you, no matter what went down between us. " 

"Oh, you’re always so sweet. is Kameron your new boyfriend? " tears began to fall from the taller boy’s face. Jose almost chokes on his cherry Pepsi then quickly reaches across the table to wipe his tears. 

"What? No, I ain’t gonna lie we fucked a couple times but he ain’t you, boo. Kam is just a good friend" he says gently cupping his face. 

"Good, I don’t like seeing you two together. It breaks my heart, because you don’t know this but im so in love with you. I want to marry you one day and make little hoodrat ballerinas like we talked about. " Jose felt a tear drop hit his hand, he didn’t even realize he started crying. 

"Toes you up here making a bitch cry. Let’s go, Im about to ask for the check. people looking at us like we crazy. I forgot we’re still damp too" he snickers then wipes his eyes again. 

****************************

"Mary, what’s the quickest way to your house?" 

" No.. I want to stay with you. I dont wanna go home, its lonely and boring. "

"Okay, but you gotta be quiet when go upstairs, alright?"

"I promise" 

Ten minutes later they pull up to Jose’s house, and quickly get out of the car. They slowly make their way upstairs until Brock spots the white ball of fur sleeping in front of the Latino’s room door and gasps loudly

"Aww hi Thackery. He’s so cute when he’s sleeping " Jose looks up at him then clamps his hand over the blonde’s mouth. 

He quietly shushes him then bends over to effortlessly scoop the cat up and opens the door, he makes his way over to feline’s bed gently laying him down. 

"You moved his bed in here? " 

"Yeah, Anyways Im about to get out of these clothes and shower. If you want to come you can" the Latino says from inside his bathroom, the blonde drops his shorts without saying another word, Jose mischievously smirks taking in his appearance.

************ 

As the Latino rinses the soap off his neck, The warm water hits his back and Brock began to massage his sore muscles, Jose turns around then looks up at him and asks " Did you mean all that stuff you said at the diner? " 

"Of course, I am so in love with you, Jose. Words cant even describe it. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me" Brock’s voice cracks as tears fell down his face. 

Jose jumps on Brock and kisses him deeply, he pulls away then mutters against his lips ”I love you, idiot” and gently wipes his tears, the blonde tightens the grip on the shorter boy’s waist and kisses his forehead. 

"I love you more big guy, Am I your boyfriend again? "

"Yeah, I’ll take you back twinkle toes" Jose turns off the water, grabs his towel then steps out of the tub. After they dry off and get dressed, the Puerto Rican closes his eyes and lays back. 

Hours later Brock raises a brow then slides his hand under the blanket, he grabs a handful of Jose’s dick and starts sucking his neck, the shorter boy whimpers then the blonde slides down kissing his bare chest, he runs his tongue over his erect nipples.

"Don’t tease me, boo I need it"

"Relax baby you’ll get what you want, im getting there. "

Brock kisses his hip bone then yanks Jose’s underwear freeing his hard dick, the blonde immediately takes him into his mouth bobbing his head up and down.

Jose moans loudly as he runs his hands through the taller boy’s hair, Brock deepthroats his entire thick length. 

"Fuck, Papi you’re so thick" he gasps then takes him back in his mouth sucking him faster until Jose looks his boyfriend in the eyes and moans louder. 

Five minutes later Brock keeps going until the Latino gasps then bites down on his lip and lets out a throaty grunt, he cums and the blonde licks each and every drop of it up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jose laid on Brock’s chest in post orgasmic bliss, he looks up at his boyfriend and began pecking at his neck. The blonde notices he can barely keep his eyes open, then shakes him awake. 

"Papi, its okay. Im not going anywhere”

"Mmm, I wanna blow you so bad right now "he says in Brock’s neck, the blonde laughs as the vibrations tickled him. 

"Baby, it can wait. I just wanted to pleasure you tonight. Go to sleep"

"Alright fine. good night boo, love you " The Canadian leans down to peck his lips, and Jose slides his tongue in deepening the kiss, and Brock shakes his head laughing. 

"Good night, big guy I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop we almost at the end, will it be happy or will some shit go down? We’ll never know. (Well I know cause im the writer, yall dont lmaoo)


End file.
